Tears and Desire
by Boiyaoyaoya
Summary: Viktor is devastated by the death of his dog, Makkachin, and Yuri is the only one that can cheer him up. -Oneshot-


A/N: This is my first story on here, so I really hope you guys enjoy this.

Okay, so recently, Yuri! On Ice took over my life and Vikturi is my OT-frickin'-P. So, I decided to write this short fanfic.

I had so much trouble with the second half of this, when the good stuff started. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just could put it into words.

Anyway, please review if you like it, and if you don't, review anyway and tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can improve!

* * *

Viktor lay in bed, nowhere close to the relief of sleep. It was very late, yet all he could think about was his beloved poodle, Makkachin. The dog had recently choked on some steamed buns and passed away at the vet's office.

Viktor and Yuri had returned to Japan after the Cup of China free skate. They had made it just in time to watch Makkachin's burial.

As he reminisced in the good times that he and the poodle had shared, Viktor started to cry. God, his missed his dog. He and Makkachin had been through everything together, since Viktor was a teenager.

Viktor became overcome with emotion. Although he hated to admit it, he needed consolation. However, no one understood what this was like.

Except his student.

"Yuri! ...Yuri!" Viktor shouted, even though he knew his attempts were futile. Surely Yuri would not be awake. Makkachin's death couldn't have affected him like it affected Viktor.

But little did he know, the younger man couldn't sleep either.

* * *

Yuri sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He had been staring at a picture of Viktor and Makkachin for hours. He knew exactly what it was like to lose a pet. He wondered how it had affected Viktor. Yuri remembered how he himself had cried for a very long time. He couldn't imagine Viktor crying. It was almost unbelievable.

"Yuri! ...Yuri!"

He was shaken from his thoughts by the muffled sound of someone calling his name. Yuri recognized that voice. He had all but memorized the perfect Russian accent of his teacher.

But now there was a flaw in that perfection. Even with the distance between their rooms, Yuri could hear that Viktor's voice was laced with heavy emotion. It was painful to hear all that sadness.

Yuri didn't even bother to put his glasses on before he was out the door and running down the hallway to Viktor's room. He paused to catch his breath outside the door before sliding it open.

* * *

Instantly, Viktor, sat up and saw Yuri in his doorway. He felt a little better at the sight, but still continued to cry. He dropped his head as Yuri ran to him and climbed onto the bed. Yuri straddled Viktor, his legs on either side of the man's body.

"Viktor? Are you okay?" Viktor's heart broke a little more at the concern in his student's voice. He didn't want to worry anyone, especially Yuri. He didn't want to show that he wasn't the perfect celebrity he pretended to be. He wanted the world to see him as a strong figure, but now Yuri would see the side of him that he had hoped to keep secret.

"Viktor. Viktor!" Yuri's hands clutched Viktor's shoulders, gently shaking him.

"Viktor, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"M-Mak...," Viktor managed to croak out.

A look of understanding came across the younger man's face.

"This is about Makkachin, isn't it?"

Viktor nodded.

Yuri's arms wrapped around Viktor's neck as he hugged him. Yuri had started crying as well, worried for Viktor, and unable to see him in such a state.

They embraced for a few minutes until Yuri pulled away and wiped Viktor's tears off his face. Then he brushed the silver bangs away from the older man's forehead.

Viktor was startled to see the tears on Yuri's face. Regardless, he reached up to wipe them away. He stared into Yuri's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Then desire took control.

Viktor slid his hands along Yuri's legs, then up, under his shirt, continuing until he had lifted the clothing off the younger man and tossed it onto the floor. He paused, taking in Yuri's muscles. Sure, he had seen his student shirtless before, but never this close. Yuri just sat, stiff, his face beet red. He couldn't believe his coach was being so intimate with him. However, he made no move to stop Viktor.

Viktor placed his hands on Yuri's bare chest, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. Then he trailed his fingers over the younger man's abs, and moved to trace his hipbones.

Finally, Viktor cupped the back of Yuri's neck and pulled him down so that he was laying on top of Viktor. He saw his student's eyes close before shutting his own and gently pressing his lips onto Yuri's.

It was not a cliché kiss. Sparks didn't fly, there was no electricity as their lips met. It was actually quite simple. Yuri didn't even kiss back. It didn't last long before Viktor pulled away.

Yuri was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at Viktor. It was as if they hadn't done this before, even though it was only a few days ago that they kissed on national television. Viktor grinned before chuckling.

In response, Yuri grabbed the front of Viktor's shirt and kissed him. This time there were sparks. This time they were competing for dominance, instead of Yuri letting Viktor lead.

Yuri fumbled with the hem of Viktor's shirt, desperate to get it off of him. They broke the kiss, and Viktor helped him remove the cloth.

Now it was Yuri's turn to revel in Viktor's physique. Despite having not competed for months, the Russian had managed to keep his body in perfect condition.

Yuri's view was cut off when Viktor pulled him down again and pressed his mouth on Yuri's neck. Yuri tilted his head back, allowing Viktor more access to his skin. He could feel the heat rolling off his coach as their bodies were pressed together.

Viktor moved down to nibble on Yuri's collarbone, causing the younger man to gasp and grab fistfuls of the Russian's hair. Ignoring the pain in his scalp, Viktor proceeded to massage Yuri's chest with his lips as his hands traveled along the younger man's sides and stomach.

Yuri gripped Viktor's face and brought it back up to his own. Viktor was smiling brightly, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"You're so sexy, Yuri," he whispered.

"What? ...uh...um." Yuri was speechless. He felt his face grow even more uncomfortably warm.

Viktor laughed, a sound that made Yuri smile. He was glad he could make Viktor happy. Especially since Makkachin...

Once again, Viktor kissed Yuri. It wasn't as heated as before, but it was definitely passionate. Yuri slid his tongue past Viktor's lips, surprising the Russian. But soon he recovered and responded.

Their tongues battled and their bodies heated up. Eventually, Viktor pulled away, not having as much stamina as Yuri. He gasped for air, not breaking eye contact with Yuri.

Yuri enjoyed watching Viktor struggle for breath underneath him. It made him even sexier, if that was possible.

Viktor shifted, then sat up. He placed his forehead on Yuri's, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, Yuri," he whispered.

"I love you too, Viktor."

Yuri pushed Viktor back down onto the bed, then laid next to him, nestling his face into the Russian's neck. The younger man sighed contentedly and looked up to meet Viktor's eyes. However, he was met with the sleeping face of his coach. Yuri smiled and closed his eyed, sinking into the bliss of sleep.


End file.
